In a power generation plant, steam used in a high-pressure steam turbine may be used again in a low-pressure steam turbine. In this case, if there is moisture (about 12%) in the steam, not only the turbine blades of the low-pressure steam turbine are corroded but also the thermal efficiency of the turbine decreases. In this case, a moisture separator and reheater that generates superheated steam by separating moisture from steam discharged from a high-pressure steam turbine and heating the steam is provided between the high-pressure steam turbine and the low-pressure steam turbine.
As such a moisture separator and reheater, for example, there is one disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.
This moisture separator and reheater includes a cylindrical casing extending in a horizontal axial direction, with opposite ends in the axial direction being sealed, and heat exchanger tubes that heat steam entering into the casing. A steam receiving port is formed in a lower part of the casing, and a steam discharge port is formed in an upper part of the casing. Inside the casing there are formed: a steam receiving chamber into which steam flowing in from the steam receiving port enters; a supply manifold chamber communicating with the steam receiving chamber and adjacent to the steam receiving chamber in the axial direction; a moisture separating chamber communicating with the supply manifold chamber and adjacent to a lower part of the supply manifold chamber for separating moisture from steam; a heating chamber communicating with the moisture separating chamber, adjacent to the steam receiving chamber in the axial direction, and housing the heat exchanger tubes; and a collection manifold chamber communicating with the heating chamber and the steam discharge port and adjacent to the heating chamber and an upper part of the steam heating chamber. The steam receiving chamber and the collection manifold chamber are separated by a ceiling panel.